


Miyakojima

by AspenThePlant, leafonapeach



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Langa, Trans Male Character, idk how to tag stuff, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenThePlant/pseuds/AspenThePlant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafonapeach/pseuds/leafonapeach
Summary: Langa finally decided to tell Reki he is trans.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Miyakojima

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to be respectful with this. In my head, Langa was comfortable telling the stuff he tells Reki in this chapter and it wasn't Reki prying. I'm really sorry if I was disrespectful in any way. A million thanks to leafonapeach for rewriting the original into this fabulous piece of writing.

_ Tik. Tok. _

A cold sweat built up on his neck. He felt the lump of anxiety forming in his throat, already feeling it trying to climb its way out. Langa swallowed it down, trying to keep what little confidence remained.

_ Tik. Tok. _

Was it too late to cancel? Even if he did, Reki would still come over regardless to make sure Langa was okay. Curse Reki's pure heart. 

_ Tik. Tok. _

Stupid clock. Mocking him. 

_ Tik. Tok. _

He could already feel the anxiety starting at his toes and working its way up to his hands, his knuckles turning whiter. Why was he so nervous? It was only Reki, after all. He trusted him. He trusted Reki a  _ lot. _ So this shouldn't change anything. Really. 

His gaze went from the carpet under his feet to the photo of his dad. If there is one thing Langa is proud of in his life, it's he got to tell his dad before he lost him. If Langa had lost him before he broke the news...Well, he wasn't sure what exactly he would do. Never forgive himself. 

Probably. 

All it took was a patterned knock to pull Langa (somewhat) back to his reality. That's right. He forgot Reki was coming over. 

... 

_ Wait, Reki is already here? _

Langa stood up, knocking his knee against the glass table with a wince. "No time." He mumbled before walking with a slight limp to the front door of his apartment. Pushing his hair from his eyes, Langa practiced a few breathing exercises. "You will be okay. You  _ will _ be okay." 

With that thought in mind, he unlocked his door and pulled it open. 

When Langa's eyes landed on Reki, he couldn't help but offer him a smile. "Hey, dude!" Reki held his fist out. Langa looked down at his hand before knocking his fist against his. He walked away from the door, giving his friend plenty of space to walk in. 

Reki gently bumped the door shut with his hips, undoing his laces before glancing up at Langa. "So. Why did you invite me over?" He finally asked, pulling shoes off his feet and leaving him in his socks. Langa was  _ pretty _ sure one sock belonged to Reki's younger sister Tsukiki.

"What do you mean..." Langa frowned, feeling the sweat return as panic overtook his body. Reki knows. He knows. He  _ knows. _ "Just a little different than how we usually hang out. Usually, we're outside or in my garage." Reki's eyes scanned the surroundings of the apartment. It was fairly spacious for just two people. 

Langa could already feel the eyes shifting between him and things around the room. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the hallway. "C'mon. Let's…go to my room." He didn't spare Reki a second glance before walking down the hall. 

He heard a slight stumble, but soon the footsteps followed behind him. Langa shoved one hand into his pocket, using the other to open the door to his bedroom.

Reki stood up on his tippy toes, looking above Langa's shoulder. He whistled low with a small chuckle. "Man. Your room’s a little plain." His eyes looked at the three walls. There were two posters covering part of the blue walls as a window was partly opened, shining the natural sunlight on his messy sheets. 

Langa took a seat on the bed, allowing his legs to go off of the bed. He looked at Reki and patted a spot to the right of him. His best friend plopped down without much hesitation. Sitting here. In the awkwardness. Well, awkward for Langa. Reki didn't seem to mind the silence. 

Then again, Reki didn't have a secret that could make this friendship stronger or end it altogether. 

"Soo. Wanna watch skate videos?" Reki gently nudged his shoulder against Langa's. He looked down at his best friend before avoiding his eyes altogether, "Not right now. I...need to tell you something." 

Reki blinked. Once. Twice. His amber eyes were trying to take apart his soul. Before nodding, "Alright. Spill." It was nice to know Langa could get Reki's undivided attention. (The question now is for how long). 

"Right. Right..." Langa turned his head forward, avoiding Reki's gaze altogether. "So. Um..." Why was this so hard? Langa wanted to beat himself up for being such a chicken mentally.

"At birth, we're all told we're a baby 'boy' or a baby 'girl,’ right?" Langa asked, feeling himself slowly clench his fist that rested on top of his knees. "At birth, I was assigned as a 'girl.’ And that's what I was for a chunk of my life." 

Langa saw Reki's eyes go wide from the corner of his eye. His mouth slightly parted, looking as if he's giving a silent gasp. He reminded Langa of a fish. "But as I got older, I never wanted to play with the dresses and tiaras. I wanted to snowboard. So. I called myself a 'tomboy.’ Yet, that didn't feel right either. I didn't know what felt right to me.  _ Nothing _ seemed to work for me." 

Langa was now sitting upward, his head slightly tilted to look down at his shoes. Anywhere that wasn't Reki's gaze. "So. I did some research on my Dad's laptop when I was around 12, maybe 13, and I found other kids like me. There is a whole community. Kids were struggling with what I was going through. And...it was nice to not feel alone." A smile danced onto Langa's lip before his face fell. 

"Then I forgot to clear the browser history. So the next morning, my parents called me down and asked. I was honest with them. But t-they reminded me I wasn't alone. They-y we're right behind me the whole time." 

The tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill down his face. Langa took a shaky breath, "And...and I told them I was a guy, that I felt like a guy. And we figured out that I'm transgender. So at the age of 13, I finally started my life as a guy. I was born into a female body, but that's not who I was. Who I  _ am _ . I am Langa Hasegawa. That's what matters."

Langa finally turned his head to look at Reki. 

His amber-eyed were still as wide as saucers, staring at Langa with his mouth shut now. He couldn't understand how Reki was feeling or his reaction. He knew shock was to be expected, but not silence. "We've only been friends for around two months...you felt ready to tell me so soon?" 

Well, that's not what he was expecting. Langa slowly nodded. "Well..yeah." He used his finger to twirl a piece of hair that was in front of his face. "You're my best friend. And I wanted you to know the truth." Mainly before he found out when they were at the beach tomorrow. "I trust you, R- GAH!" 

Langa only blinked before he felt a weight push him down. Reki's arms were wrapped tight around his neck. His chest pressed tightly against Langa's. He only blinked before he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s waist. "Thank you," Reki mumbled before letting go. 

"Why're you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you." Langa removed his arms, brushing the hair away from Reki's eyes. "For trusting me, of course. It means a lot. And I won't tell a soul. But...is it okay if I ask a few questions?" 

Langa simply nodded, feeling himself visually relax at Reki swearing not to tell anyone. "I don't mind. Just nothing...too inappropriate."

"How...exactly do you hide...ya know." Reki's face went a light pink, putting his own hands over his chest. Langa stared at him before he blinked in realization. " _ Oh. _ The word you're looking for is protrusions." He said. Reki quickly snapped his fingers. "Yes. Those." 

"There's a piece of clothing meant for those. They're called binders. It tightly wraps around the chest area and keeps my unwanted protrusions from showing. It doesn't hide them  _ all _ the way, but it does a fairly decent job. 

The poor boy couldn't stand it when his mother called them 'boobs' or 'breast.’ He understood she was trying (and he was beyond grateful about it), but it still slipped out every once in a while. 

Best to get Reki into the habit of  _ not _ calling them boobs and breast now. 

"And the binder? Do you have to wear it all the time?" Reki raised an eyebrow. He used his knee to support his arm up, resting his chin on his palm in the process.

"I wish, but no. You're only supposed to wear it for around 8 hours at most. Otherwise, it can cause underlying tissues and muscle damage. That’s why my mom makes sure I never sleep with it on." Langa intertwined his own fingers together, using his thumb to draw small circles on the back of his hand.

"So...does it work in water?" Reki frowned. He knew how excited Langa was to get  _ into _ the water, but he may not be able to do that now. It broke his heart a little at the thought of Langa missing out because of something he can't  _ control. _

Langa gently hummed, "Not regular ones, no. But they do design binders, and swimsuits meant for situations like this. So my mom got me one." He felt at the corner of his lips pulling upward, a smile displaying on his face. 

Seeing Langa smiled caused Reki to return the smile, even if Langa wasn't looking directly at him. He just wanted to see Langa happy.

"Did your...dad know before he.." Reki couldn't stop his question in time. He bit his tongue and winced at that. But it was too late. 

He saw Langa's shoulder tensed up, and Reki wanted to smack himself for being so  _ stupid _ \- 

"He knew. He was my number one supporter. I told him before my mom." Langa felt the tears return to his eyes and mumbled in English, trying to rub them away before Reki could see. 

But Reki saw. " _ Shit _ . I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." The redhead was tempted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He really just asked that. 

Langa swallowed down the tears, wiping at his cheeks. "Any other questions?" His voice was barely above a whisper, looking everywhere besides Reki. 

Yet Reki couldn't help the apology rolling out of his mouth as if it was a second language. "That was really intense of me. I didn't mean to upset you. Honestly-" 

"It's  _ fine _ ." He lied right through his teeth, but he couldn't bring himself to express the discomfort as of right now. "Now. Any other questions?"

Reki paused, his hesitation high and a light sweat forming on his forehead. "So...how uh...did you decided the name Langa? Or is Langa a gender-neutral name in Canada?" Reki cocked an eyebrow. 

He watched as Langa's face turned blank. Most people would've believed they offended Langa. But not Reki. He knew he was thinking. Thinking hard. 

"I was once called Lacey. Lacey Hasegawa." (Reki saw the way his face turned bitter as if he took a bite of a sour fruit.) "As for why I went with Langa, I'm not sure, to be honest. It just. It felt right. It's who I am." 

Langa was quiet before he turned to Reki, his eyes looking cold and harsh as ice. "If you ever deadname me, we  _ will _ have a serious talk about that." Langa knows Reki wouldn't do it on purpose, but in the off chance, he lets it slip... 

Reki titled his head, "Deadname?" He mumbled and scratched at his chin. "Um...what...exactly is that?" He frowned. 

"Deadnaming is when you refer to a trans person by their former name. Their  _ birth _ name. Don't do it. Ever." 

Reki sat straight, making a small 'X' over his heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" 

"Stick a what in your what?" 

Reki's face flushed at the sudden realization. "Gah! Sorry! It's...something I do with my sisters." He felt his shoulders rise and fall in a slight shrug.

"Oh." 

"Yeah..." The silence fell over them, not exactly sure what to say or do next. Reki twirled his thumbs (literally) while Langa stared down at his fingers that were making small shapes in the sheets. 

"Hey, Langa?" Reki finally looked up, his eyes looking at the side of Langa's face. "Hm?" The other hummed, turning his gaze his to meet the others. 

They sat in silence before Langa tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow. 

"Thank you." Reki finally said. "For. Trusting me with something as important as this." He let a small smile spread across his lips. "I don't see you as any less of my best friend, by the way." 

Why was Langa so anxious earlier? This was Reki, for crying out loud. He wouldn't leave Langa over something he couldn't control. 

"Thank you for giving me a reason to trust you, Reki."


End file.
